


Merry Holidays

by TheHotdagaIsTrueArt



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), The Hotdaga - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, M/M, at least to some extent, different than my usual style, i hope you all enjoy!, not a ton of dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHotdagaIsTrueArt/pseuds/TheHotdagaIsTrueArt
Summary: Christmas on the Minestrone





	Merry Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of a gift for all of you, and I wrote it pretty fast, so I hope you enjoy!  
> (i listened to sleeping at last's christmas collection while writing this, just for reference)

None of them had expected the announcement from Minestrone. It had been late afternoon, everyone gathered in the main room of the ship, relaxing as best they could given the fact that they were in space and still had a Chili Pope to take down. How they had ended up being the ragtag team in charge of saving the universe, none of them knew. But sometimes a universe-saving team is two ex-military pilots, a Grammy award winning musician, his hologram sister, and his hologram sister’s wife, most of whom had died and been saved through the power of time travel. It was a weird situation. 

As previously mentioned, they were all doing their best to relax when Minestrone’s voice sounded over the speaker system. “Today is Christmas on Earth. So, party or whatever.” 

They all stared at each other, surprised and a little stunned. Holidays had been the last thing any of them were worried about, there was an intergalactic monster to take down, something that tended to be more important than Christmas caroling. 

Gene was the first one to speak. “Wow! We should celebrate!” 

Maizey furrowed her eyebrows. “I thought you and Gebra celebrated Hanukkah?” 

Gene shrugged. “Yeah, but it feels like we should do something. We need a little cheer right now!”

“Can’t argue with that. What should we do?” Maizey looked at the others for ideas. 

“It’s not like we can go shopping,” Mike commented, glancing out the windows at the vast expanse of space they were passing through. 

“Do you still have those decorations? From when we flew together?” Goondis asked, thinking.

Mike nodded in response. “I think so, we can check storage, they’re not really holiday themed, though,”

“True, but it’s better than nothing,” Goondis replied. 

And so they found themselves in the storage room of the Minestrone, it was a bit messy and pretty full, but that was to be expected considering the ship was the only home Mike had. Mike shoved some boxes out of the way and pushed towards the back of the room, mumbling to himself, until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed a few boxes and carefully carried them out into the hallway where he set the boxes down. 

“This should be them,” He opened one of the boxes, and sure enough, it was full of various decorations. There were streamers, balloons, a banner reading “Congratulations Ernesto Gordon Goondis”, and other various decorations and party supplies. 

The five of them stared wordlessly down at the box for a few moments, then Maizey spoke. “We can make this work,”

She was right, and they did. They dragged the boxes back up to the main room and got to work. Green streamers were taped up in a shape vaguely resembling a tree and Gebra folded an origami star to stick to the top. Maizey and Ernie went around hanging various colors of streamers from doorways and other places that were hard to reach for the shorter members of the crew. Gene crumpled up a green piece of paper and declared it as mistletoe, climbing onto a chair and taping to a doorway. He then slipped when getting down and Maizey had to catch him, which put her under the mistletoe with him. He gave her an enthusiastic kiss on the cheek and she dropped him. 

They finished decorating and stood back to admire their work. It actually ended up looking pretty nice. A little chaotic and messy, and a lot of the colors didn’t really go together, but it was still nice. Maybe because they had done it together or maybe because there was some sort of Christmas magic, but it didn’t really matter. It just mattered that they were together.

Gebra reached over a took Maizey’s hand. “Should we make some sort of Christmas dinner? “

They all glanced at each other. There were no real rules for Christmas in space, but it sounded like a good idea, so everyone nodded and shrugged and generally agreed and headed to the kitchen.

They had a good amount of food, having stopped recently to refuel and restock, and Mike had happened to pick up some specialty foods from the planet they had been on, a tropical one, meaning that they had a lot of unfamiliar and interesting fruits. They split into groups, Ernie, Mike, and Gene working on some sort of main course and Maizey and Gebra making a dessert out of the odd, tropical fruits. Most of the food on the ship was made to last for a long time, meaning lots of frozen and canned food. Still, slightly freezer burned dumplings, mac and cheese, and canned green beans was basically a meal. 

Gene enthusiastically set the table and covered everything in confetti that he had found somewhere, leading Maizey to make a new rule that Gene wasn’t allowed to have confetti. Still, it looked very festive, and they sat down to their odd holiday dinner. And it was good. Well, the green beans were rubbery, and everyone politely informed Mike that they were disgusting and he should shoot them into space, but that would be rude to space because it never did anything to deserve something as terrible as those green beans. Still, they all enjoyed the food, and the fruit salad that Maizey and Gebra had made ended up being beautiful, and actually really good, although Maizey hadn’t removed the skin from one of the greenish fruits and she definitely should have. 

After dinner, they cleaned up and Mike disappeared for a few minutes, only to return with a CD of Christmas music. He claimed that Ernie must have left it on the ship because he had never been that into the holidays, but that was clearly a lie. No one called him on it, though, and he started the music playing. It wasn’t long before one of the slower songs had Gebra taking Maizey’s hand to dance, then Gene dragged Mike to his feet, not wanting to be left out of the fun. Gene was not particularly good at dancing, and every few moments he would brightly say “Sorry!” after stepping on Mike’s foot or elbowing him. 

Ernie saved Mike, laying a hand on his shoulder and asking if he could cut in. Gene let him, flopping down on the couch and proclaiming that he liked watching, better. (Maizey would dance with him during the next slow song, and she wouldn’t complain about her feet being stepped on, because it really seemed to make Gene happy.) 

But during this song, Ernie and Mike danced together, and it must have been the first time they had done so in so many years. They had missed being close to each other, missed the casual touches and closeness that they had left behind so long ago. The song ended. But they didn’t let go of each other, didn’t let go of the closeness they had found once more. 

The evening continued, and the five of them ended up in almost the same positions as when Minestrone had first made the announcement. The difference was that Gene had fallen asleep and Mike’s head was now resting on Ernie’s shoulder. 

Eventually, Maizey stood and stretched. “I’m going to bed,” She glanced at Gene and rolled her eyes. “I’ll get Gene to bed, too,” She picked him up and Gebra stood too. 

“I’m off to bed, too,” Gebra smiled at her wife. “Happy Christmas, guys,”

The two of them headed to bed, pausing under the door with the fake mistletoe to kiss, then continued to their room, with a quick stop to drop Gene off in his. 

Mike and Ernie decided to do the same a few minutes later, it was getting late, and they still had a universe to save. So they got up, turned off lights and Christmas music, and headed towards their room. They had just left the room when Ernie spoke softly. 

“Mike,” He had stopped and was smiling down at Mike, his expression fond.

“Yes?” Mike stopped too and returned the smile, not sure what Ernie was thinking. 

“Mistletoe,” Ernie pointed, and sure enough, the two of them were under the mistletoe. 

“Oh, um,” Mike’s face turned red, and he glanced up at the paper that Gene had so excitedly declared to be mistletoe only a few hours ago. 

Ernie’s smile fell slightly. “We don’t have to kiss, Mike, no one woul-”

Mike cut him off by pulling him down for a kiss. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done it before, it had just been a while. Ernie froze at first, surprised, but then leaned into the kiss, bringing a hand to rest on Mike’s cheek. The kiss was soft, sweet, and didn’t last too long. In other words, it was perfect. They stood there smiling at each other for a moment.

Mike broke the silence. “We should do that more often,” 

Ernie laughed. “We certainly should,” 

“Merry Christmas, Ernie,” Mike said, smiling happily. 

“Merry Christmas, Mike,” Ernie replied, his smile matching Mike’s. 

Mike started down the hallway to his room but paused. “Are you coming?” 

“Oh!” Ernie’s smile somehow got even brighter. “Yes, I am,” 

Mike laughed at his best friend (boyfriend?), and lead the way to his room. And if they slept in the same bed, who was around to care? And if they kissed when they weren’t under the mistletoe, wasn’t that a good thing? Maybe there was some sort of magic to Christmas, or maybe this was just long overdue, and they had just needed a little push. Still, whatever the reason, Mike was happy. And hey, isn’t that what Christmas is all about?

**Author's Note:**

> Different than my usual stuff in quite a few ways, but I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Thank you to everyone who has read my work, I mean it. Special thanks to Illusions_and_reality, GenericGhouligan, and TheoMiller! You've made my year extra special, and I love sharing my writing with you. Happy Holidays, everyone!


End file.
